AME (RAIN)
by Leettlestar
Summary: "Apa keberadaanku padamu ini seperti hujan?... Jika tidak, apakah kau hanya seseorang yang datang dan pergi seperti hujan?" - Jungkook [ BTS - VKook/TaeKook ] #SpecialJungkookBDay!


**AME (RAIN)**

 **by Leettlestar, copyright 2016**

 **Cast : Kim Tae Hyung; Jeon Jung Kook**

 **[VKOOK/TAEKOOK - Fanfiction]**

 **Rating aman. Shou-ai. BoyxBoy. Genre, drama gagal paham.**

 **Soundtrack bisa pilih; BTS - Rain, Ailee - Rainy Days, Beast - On Rainy Days, Shannon - Daybreak Rain, Chen ft Punch - Everytime**

 **OKAYYY! HAPPY READING! [:**

* * *

Pagi itu ketika matahari menyapa dalam kehangatan, memercikan sedikit sinarnya untuk membangunkan si pemalas yang dari pagi menjelang siang belum juga terbangun.

Pemilik kamar apartemen mewah, tetapi ruangan pria itu tak semewah cover gedung yang seringkali membuat para pejalan kaki menganga takjub. Selalu dibuat penasaran, siapa saja yang kiranya hidup dalam apartemen mewah ini. Para anak bangsawan, atau para bangsawan itu sendiri.

Dugaan mereka hampir sepenuhnya benar, jika si pemalas pengangguran ini mau bekerja demi mendapat segebok uang. Namun, saat orang-orang kecil, pun para bangsawan bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menggais rezeki. Orang sialan itu malah sibuk memanjakan diri di atas tempat tidur empuk dalam apartemen mahal yang sudah dua bulan ini belum ia bayar sewanya.

Ketika cahaya matahari, merangkak, menggelitik wajah tampannya. Barulah ia terbangun. Menggeliat kecil karena ketidaknyamanan.

Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakan sepasang mata onyx yang mengagumkan. Langsung disuguhkan pada pemandangan kamarnya yang kacau balau, penuh akan lembar kertas yang terlempar disana sini.

Ia menguap lebar, menyisir rambut coklatnya dengan jari-jari tangan. Lalu membuka tirai jendela. Mobil-mobil berbalapan, payung menggeliat di semua tempat.

Menoleh pada buku memo dengan lagu. Telah menghabiskan ratusan lembar kertas untuk menyelesaikannya. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa menyelesaikannya di malam terakhir.

Ia menutup mata, kemudian mendesah. Berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini. Alasan apa yang sekiranya tepat untuk diberikan pada label musik yang digendrunginya atas keterlambatan proyek lagunya.

Kim Tae Hyung, melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas, lalu menutupnya lagi. Kembali seperti itu, sampai menemukan seporsi makanan dalam lintas otaknya untuk sarapan, atau mungkin makan siang hari ini.

Tae Hyung meraih sekotak susu dalam kulkasnya. Kemudian menghela sejenak, niatan membuat sereal untuk perut kosongnya mendadak pudar. Kembali, memandang ke arah jendela. Hujan masih turun, tetapi ia berpikir. Kalau mungkin dirinya harus keluar.

Tanpa atau dengan payung.

Opsi kedua mungkin terlihat baik.

Namun nyatanya, ia melakukan opsi pertama. Pergi tanpa payung. Seperti orang tolol. Keluar dari apartemen mewah, hanya berbalutkan jaket, mengenakan bawahan jeans, dan alas kaki sepasang sepatu sneakers.

Membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena hujan.

Sedang orang-orang disekitarnya, berlalu lalang mencari tempat berteduh, bersama wajah cemas mereka.

Di luar apartemen. Di luar kamar rusuhnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar rintik hujan menerpa bumi.

Ia tersenyum, berpikir itu adalah irama terbaik sebagai latar belakang musik. Lalu, seperti orang gila ia mulai bersenandung.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Angin berhembus pelan, menyuarakan jika hujan telah berakhir untuk hari ini.

Langkah Tae Hyung terhenti di perempatan jalan menuju arah kembali ke apartemennya. Dibantu pantulan cahaya purnama yang samar-samar, ia melihat refleksi bayangannya di genangan air.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

Tae Hyung mendongak, menatap langit.

Apa ini memang sedang musim hujan seperti daerah tropis? Mengapa langit lekas sekali berubah menjadi gelap. Hingga purnama takut-takut untuk menampakan diri.

Ia baru saja mengirimkan lagu miliknya pada label musik tempatnya bekerja. Setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu kedepan ia bukan lagi pengangguran, karena telah menerima honor kerja.

Honor yang diterimanya lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar membayar uang sewa apartemen yang terlambat dua bulan.

Tae Hyung mengangkat langkah lesunya masuk ke kamarnya yang masih rusuh akan kertas-kertas note yang belum juga selesai. Proyek untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Ia menatap nanar, rintik hujan yang mengetuk jendela, suara malam hujan yang—turun kembali, seolah memukul hatinya.

Dengan bahu letih, Tae Hyung mengambil ponsel dan melirik teks. Sebuah pesan dari seorang teman yang membuat emosinya muncul. Tanpa membalas pesan teks itu, Tae Hyung menggeletakan malas ponselnya di atas nakas.

Saat menghirup aroma hujan basah, ia merengangkan badan dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Lalu menyapa diri sendiri, yang setengah tertidur di cermin.

Rambut coklat acak-acakan, guratan lelah di kening, pun sekitar area mata dan hidung. Wajahnya, bagai bulan kesiangan.

Tae Hyung benar-benar butuh untuk merilekskan pikiran kacaunya. Mungkin, berendam air hangat untuk jangka waktu cukup lama tidak ada salahnya.

Di dalam bathup kelopak matanya terpejam.

Mimpi buruk itu muncul kembali.

* * *

Pagi ini hujan masih berada di luar.

Alunan yang terus memaksa Tae Hyung untuk pergi keluar, dengan atau tanpa rencana. Seolah ingin keberadaannya diketahui.

Tae Hyung mengambil payung, membuka payung kusut yang serupa dengan wajahnya. Bersiap untuk pergi keluar, menerobos hujan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Saat hujan pertama kalinya turun di musim kemarau.

Tae Hyung melihat refleksi dirinya melalui kaca toko roti. Sepatunya kotor akibat cipratan dari genangan air. Membuat dirinya terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari hari sebelumnya.

"Apa keberadaanku padamu ini seperti hujan?"

Tae Hyung menoleh. Lelaki yang duduk pada bangku depan toko roti itu—apa sedang berbicara dengannya?

"Jika tidak, apakah kau hanya seseorang yang datang dan pergi seperti hujan?"

* * *

Kota, bangunan, dan jalan tampak abu-abu terang. Segala sesuatu di dunia ini terasa lambat. Mama yang barusaja bangun, terus mengomel tentang hujan yang menghambat.

Jung Kook duduk di depan meja makan, menguap lebar akibat rasa kantuk yang tak kunjung pergi. Selembar roti setengah gosong sudah tertata di atas piring bersama selai kacang yang melumuri permukaannya. Menguyah malas pinggiran roti yang telah digigitnya.

Jung Kook selesai bersiap-siap, ransel tertutup mantel hujan. Ia lalu pergi, mengenakan seragam sekolah semester akhir di puncak kelas tiga. Jung Kook membuka payung kusut seperti wajahnya.

Di sepanjang jalan mendengar rintik hujan, senandung pelan yang merdu terdengar dari seorang pria berambut coklat almond, dia keluar seperti orang tolol. Bermandikan hujan, sebuah suara pukulan terhadap semen abu-abu yang kesepian. Raut pedih dan kelam. Jung Kook bertanya-tanya,

Apakah hujan hari ini untuk mereka?

Pria itu terus melangkah, mengabaikan bunyi kecipak genangan air yang tidak sengaja Jung Kook injak. Berdiri di belakang pria itu dengan penuh rasa ketertarikan dan penasaran.

Kim Tae Hyung, Jung Kook sampai tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Bahkan ketika hujan ini berhenti, ketika awan pergi. Jung Kook masih berdiri di sini, sama saja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, melihat dunia lamanya yang kembali muncul, Kim Tae Hyung

Di sana, yang begitu indah selayaknya langit cerah. Adalah melihat sosok Kim Tae Hyung.

Dan di waktu yang telah tertentukan, Jung Kook berani membuka suara,

"Apa keberadaanku padamu ini seperti hujan?"

Tae Hyung menoleh. Dan Jung Kook tersenyum lebar dapat menatap iris mata mengagumkan itu secara langsung.

"Jika tidak, apakah kau hanya seseorang yang datang dan pergi seperti hujan?"

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh, siap untuk meledak kapan saja. Tae Hyung melangkah maju, memandangnya bersama bulir air yang jatuh menetes di ujung rambut. Tae Hyung hendak membuka suara, tapi Jung Kook lebih dulu menyahut,

"Aku Jeon Jung Kook." Hanya itu dan ia berlalu bersama payung yang menemani dan hujan terus mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Jung Kook selalu jatuh hati setiap kali melihat Tae Hyung. Saat melihat iris mata setajam raja rimba itu, hatinya terus berdebar.

* * *

Kim Tae Hyung, mungkin adalah takdir Jung Kook. Ketika mereka putus dan Jung Kook meninggalkan Tae Hyung yang tidak pernah berhenti meraihnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu berjanji untuk melindungi Jung Kook hingga akhir dunia.

Bukan Jung Kook tidak menyukai Tae Hyung. Bukan itu alasan Jung Kook meninggalkan Tae Hyung. Mereka hanya berada pada titik sembilan puluh persen hubungan yang berakhir akibat jarak. Komitmen atas sepuluh persen akan dapat berhasil, nyatanya tidak. Ketika ungkapan selamat tinggal terujar darinya, Tae Hyung diam membisu. Wajah dan hatinya perlahan membeku dan dingin. Semakin menyedihkan dari hari ke hari.

Hati Jung Kook seperti bulir hujan yang selalu tahu dimana Tae Hyung berada. Tetapi, ketika ungkapan selamat tinggal terujar darinya, air mata turun seperti orang gila. Berharap jika ia terguyur hujan, mereka akan mampu menghapus semua rasa sakit.

Jung Kook menarik tong sampah di bawah meja, mengobrak-abrik isinya. Menyatukan serpihan kenangan yang memudar. Menjadi satu, tercetak dalam rekaman memori, dimana foto itu diambil. Kala hujan turun sepanjang malam di Lotte World dan mereka berakhir di dalam restoran Jepang dengan tawa bahagia.

Semua kerinduan menjadi air mata. Mengalir dengan aliran hujan. Biarkan hujan dalam derai air mata ini turun, menjadi lebih banyak. Menyiratkan bagaimana rasa sakit ini masih tertanam. Bagaimana luka ini masih membekas.

Biarkan mereka semua menjadi hujan kesepian pada malam ini.

* * *

Saat Tae Hyung kembali bertemu dengan Jung Kook. Saat Jung Kook melihatnya dan tersenyum. Rasanya seperti hati ini akan berhenti. Sekalipun Jung Kook merasakan hal yang sama, ini akan benar-benar sulit untuk dilalui kembali.

Sepanjang hari, Tae Hyung terus memikirkan Jung Kook. Mereka berpisah dalam lingkaran waktu yang lama. Bahkan jika mereka harus bertemu kembali sekarang, semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Tae Hyung mendesah panjang, melirik pada kaca apartemennya yang berembun. Hujan kembali turun, seolah-olah membangunkan segala rasional. Air mata jatuh dan terlebih lagi, Tae Hyung merindukan mantan kekasihnya. Jeon Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung tidak bisa mengatasi segala rasa ini. Meyakinkan diri bahwa mungkin semuanya akan baik. Tidak masalah jika kembali terluka. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Alasan mengapa Jung Kook mengakhiri hubungan ini adalah karena Tae Hyung sendiri.

Mencium seorang wanita di hadapan kekasihnya. Di dalam sebuah bandara ramai pengunjung, hendak melepas rindu dengan Jung Kook yang berlibur ke Korea selama dua minggu setelah dua tahun beraktifitas penuh di New Zealand. Bukan pelukan dan ciuman Jung Kook yang ia dapatkan, justru nasib sial.

Wanita itu sendiri, Tae Hyung mengenalnya. Teman semasa SMP yang hidup dengan budaya Amerika, memberi salam pada Tae Hyung dengan amat tidak lazim. Pertemuan tidak sengaja yang meruntuhkan kepercayaan Jung Kook.

Fuck!

Saat dunia menjadi gelap dan hujan turun diam-diam. Semua rasa cinta ini masih ada. Sekarang menjadi seperti akhir. Tae Hyung tahu bahwa itu hanya suatu kebodohan. Harusnya Jung Kook tahu itu tidak benar. Jung Kook kecewa padanya dan Tae Hyung kecewa pada diri sendiri. Tidak bisa meraih Jung Kook kembali karena harga diri. Ego yang terlalu tinggi.

* * *

Dalam hujan, Jung Kook melangkah seorang diri. Berharap Tae Hyung akan datang mencarinya agar ia tidak tersiksa sepanjang malam hanya karena terus memikirkan Tae Hyung dan peristiwa sial di bandara kala lalu.

Ketika hujan mulai berhenti, langkah Jung Kook pun terhenti. Menoleh pada club di pinggir jalan. Tidak tahu apa yang menghantuinya, tapi perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit, Jung Kook meninggalkan jejak di club.

Duduk di kursi depan bartender. Tatapan kosongnya tertuju pada botol berlebel 'Scotch'. Menegak habis satu botol wiski. Jung Kook merasa kepalanya pening, pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Semuanya menjadi benar-benar buruk. Merasakan dirinya mabuk dan berhasil untuk berhenti minum.

Sejak hujan kembali turun, sepertinya Jung Kook juga akan terjatuh. Dia meraung tangis, merindukan Tae Hyung. Menginginkan Tae Hyung kembali. Waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Tae Hyung terlihat jelas. Hari yang paling Jung Kook sukai.

Memorinya berputar, memproses layaknya slow motion mengenai semua kenangan tentang Tae Hyung. Kebersamaan, alasan bahwa itu semua hanyalah kenangan. Jung Kook kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Tapi dia terhuyung, namun kehangatan di masa lalu kembali memerangkapnya.

Melindunginya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tentu saja itu Tae Hyung, yang menerjang hujan untuk mencari Jung Kook.

Jung Kook sudah menyerah. Bahkan tidak berusaha melarikan diri. Ia justru meracau tak tentu arah.

"Aku akan menghapus semua tentangmu. Mengosongkan semuanya. Tapi ketika hujan turun lagi. Semua kenangan tentangmu yang aku sembunyikan dengan susah payah. Semuanya kembali teringat, sepertinya mencarimu. Dalam hujan, kenapa kau datang mencariku? Tidak sadarkah kau menyiksaku sepanjang malam?" Jung Kook jatuh dalam pelukan Tae Hyung. "Perlahan kau akan menghilang juga 'kan?"

Tae Hyung menangkup wajah Jung Kook, melihat mata jernih itu memerah akibat air mata dan hujan. "Untukmu, sekarang tidak ada jalan untukku kembali. Jangan berbalik, kumohon," ucapnya memeluk bahu Jung Kook. "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri saat kau kembali. Mimpi buruk mengenai bagaimana kita berakhir terus muncul. Saat kau mengikuti kemana aku pergi tanpa payung di tengah hujan, aku masih mencoba tertawa, karena melihat wajah bahagiamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbalik, karena saat itu aku tanpa kekuatan untuk menghentikanmu."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan terhadap sesuatu yang telah berakhir? Aku hanya menyesali setelah menjadi orang bodoh." Tae Hyung memeluk Jung Kook semakin erat, menangis di bawah hujan.

"Kau menyakitiku tidak hanya sekali. Keterputusasaanmu atas hubungan yang terpisah jarak, membuat semua kesalahanmu akan terus terulang, sekalipun kau telah berjanji. Saat itulah aku mulai berhenti... untuk mencintaimu." Jung Kook tertawa sengau, "Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa besok aku akan melupakanmu. Aku selalu mencoba untuk tidur dengan nyenyak, tapi hanya air mata yang jatuh. Kau bilang kau hanya akan memikirkanku tanpa berubah. Bahwa kau tidak akan membuatku menangis. Itu yang kau katakan. Tapi kau membuatku menangis lagi, aku bersedih lagi. Apa kau merasakan bahwa semua tindakan bejatmu itu membuatku terluka? Ketika kita berpisah, aku selalu menunggumu untuk mengejarku! Selalu menunggu panggilan teleponmu!"

Jung Kook memukul pasrah bahu Tae Hyung. Meraung penuh kesakitan seperti bayi. "Aku tidak mau peduli tentang seseorang sepertimu."

"Aku selalu berusaha untuk menekan nomormu." Tae Hyung menoleh pada Jung Kook yang menunduk, "Tapi tombol merah selalu aku tekan karena tahu kau pasti tidak akan mau mengangkatnya. Aku menyesal..."

Jung Kook melangkah mundur saat Tae Hyung mengulurkan tangan, "Aku selalu menangis kemudian tertawa. Aku membencimu kemudian aku kembali, mencarimu. Menyadari bahwa hati tolol ini sangat mencintaimu. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Setiap malam, aku selalu kesepian tanpa dirimu. Jung Kook, jangan... lupakan aku. Karena aku masih mencintaimu. Kumohon." Tae Hyung berlutut pasrah. Tertunduk di hadapan sosok yang selalu dapat membuatnya lumpuh. "Sungguh, Jung Kook. Aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua rasa ini. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, bahkan jika kita tidak bisa melihat masa depan kita, bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

"Dan apa kau bisa menungguku?"

Tae Hyung mendongak. Hujan masih setia membasahi wajah tampannya yang menyedihkan. "Kau, satu-satunya milikku. Pernahkah aku bilang bahwa kau adalah segalanya bagiku?"

"Jung Kook..."

Jung Kook melangkah mundur.

Tae Hyung tertawa pedih, "Aku ingin kembali mencintaimu. Matamu, senyummu, bahkan aromamu. Ingatlah, kita pernah saling mencintai."

"Kim Tae Hyung, kekasih Jeon Jung Kook. Apa kabar?" Jung Kook tersenyum, mata Tae Hyung melebar, "Masihkah kau sedingin hujan? Masihkan senyummu selembut embun. Aku sedang berdiri di bawah hujan. Menangkap bulir-bulir air itu dengan kedua tangan. Seperti kita dulu dengan air mata. Tapi sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama, benar?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jung Kook."

Tae Hyung tersenyum lebar, berlari mengejar Jung Kook. Memeluk mantan—Ah, kekasihnya. Dengan begitu erat. Tidak akan membiarkan Jung Kook pergi lagi. Kali ini, bersama hujan. Ataupun ketika langit cerah, Tae Hyung akan terus menghalau langkah Jung Kook agar tidak pergi jauh.

Ingatan tentang masa indah, jatuh tepat di atas daun yang basah. Menyegarkan kembali memori-memori yang baru saja kering.

* * *

 **— CIE END —**

* * *

Pesan moral : selalu ada pelangi di penghujung gerimis /LOL xD

Weheee apa ini? Awalnya tuh gagini, tapi pas ngetik...lagi...pas ngelanjutin tiba2 berubah dari alur yg ditentukan. semoga hasilnya gamengecewakan ya. dan pesannya bisa nyampe ke kalian. moga feelnya ngena dihati juga. wkwk xD

specially, jungkook bday. happy bday our magnae. ciee yg udah resmi duapuluh thn, makasih loh ya, hadiah cover lagunya. goddamnit. aku gabisa tidur sampe jam 1 pagi cz jungkook xD

i also like say i luv yall, this is all thanks 2 u guys, who r u ma friend in the world. thx i love you! xD

2015 - 1 September 2016

Review?

Thankgyu,

With Love, Leettlestar

*promo bentar boleh dong, [ twitter - pikwachu ]


End file.
